1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a window member and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various display apparatuses used in multimedia devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigations, and game machines, are being developed.
Recently, display apparatuses having various shapes, different from flat surface display apparatuses, are being developed. For example, various flexible display apparatuses, such as curved display apparatuses, bendable display apparatuses, foldable display apparatuses, rollable display apparatuses, and stretchable display apparatuses, are being developed.